The Neuropathology (NP) Core of the UCLA-Alzheimer's disease Center (ADC) has accomplished its original goals and formulated new and continuing specific aims for this proposal. Over 100 brains have been accessioned to the UCLA ADC bank. In the renewal phase, the NP will perform complete or 'brain only' autopsies on patients enlisted in the Autopsy Program, and will serve as a data and tissue/fluid resource for individuals performing innovative research on AD/SDAT, non-AD, dementias, and a broader spectrum of scientists interested in neurodegenerative conditions. Brain tissues from appropriate autopsies will be triaged at the time of necropsy in order to optimize their subsequent use for structural and molecular/pharmacologic research. The tissue harvesting method will be one developed over the initial grant funding period, i.e. materials will be stored frozen, paraformaldehyde fixed, or in paraffin blocks. Tissue studies in the NP Core will include systematic blocking of fixed brain tissue, routine and specialized silver stains that demonstrate microscopic AD-related lesions (seline plaques and neurofibrillary tangles), and immunohistochemical staining using both commercially available antibodies and reagents developed in the NP Core or with collaborating investigators. Thus tissues/fluids provided to investigators will have been carefully assessed for AD and related disease processes. Other functions of the NP Core will include (a) interactions with the Clinical and Imaging Cores to examine correlative data, (b) morphologic/immunohistochemical support of ongoing AD-related studies by direct collaboration or provision of key reagents, ~ liaison with community pathologists who are called upon to assess brain tissue from dementia patients, (d) discussion with lay groups of the importance of autopsies on demented patients, and (e) assessing ApoE genotypes in ADC patients.